Gorilla Grodd
Gorilla Grodd is a villain from the DC universe, and one of the archenemies of the Flash (Barry Allen). He is a super-intelligent gorilla with telepathic abilities who desires to conquer the world. He is one of the two main antagonists of the Flash series alongside Professor Zoom. Overview Grodd was once a normal gorilla until one day an alien space ship (which would later be retconned into a meteorite instead) crashed into his African home. Imbued with great intelligence by the ship's pilot — Grodd and his future rival Solovar also gaining telepathic and telekinetic powers — the tribe of gorillas near the crash site built the super-advanced Gorilla City under the leadership of the alien. Upon being discovered by explorers, Grodd used his powers to force one to kill the alien and took over as leader of Gorilla City, plotting to conquer the world next. Solovar, however, managed to contact the Flash telepathically and warns him of Grodd's scheme, thus allowing the hero to stop him. Grodd would then continue to plague Flash and his allies for years afterwards. ''DC Rebirth'' During his time in obscurity, Grodd would escape the penal dimension he was left in only to have contracted an incurable illness which fatal effects could only be stymied by the Speed Force. To that end he would reach out and make Raijin; a former S.T.A.R Labs employee obsessed with the Speed Force, his subordinate. Whom would later go on to found the criminal organization of Black Hole backed by Gorilla City technology in his benefactors name; along with fellow scientist Dr. Carver. Eventually, after Black Hole recruits Meena as the Negative Flash and employs Multiplex by imparting speed force energies unto him. Grodd used them to attack the Flash and all of Central City, kick-starting another Speed Force Storm. With their help he then steals Barry's powers. When Barry regains his powers, Grodd takes control of his fellow speedsters. Personality Grodd is calculating, bloodthirsty, cold-blooded and merciless. He is a racist, genocidal beast who views humans as an inferior species and wants to wipe them all out. He also has no qualms with killing his fellow apes. Grodd is power-mad and wants to take over the world. While considering himself etiquette, he is, despite his great intelligence, a savage, known to eat the brains of his foes. He is known to do this with both humans and fellow apes, the latter making him a cannibal. In the New 52, he murdered his own father and ate his brain. He is extremely violent and cruel. Grodd is very short tempered, and is prone to rage. In particular, he becomes furious upon being referred to as a monkey. He also hates bananas. In the DCAU, he is quite the ladies' man; whether he controlled them or they simply loved him. In The Brave and the Bold, he has a scientist Dr. Sarah Corwin assist him in his takeover. Flash believed she was controlled by Grodd, but she reveals that she helped him out of love. Giganta was in love and loyal to him; revealing that she was once a gorilla, and Grodd turned her into human, but could grow to any size. Out of loyalty, she had tried to break him out of prison several times. Grodd betrayed their affair/friendship by sacrificing her and tried to fry her brain and when she was arrested, he did not try to break her out. She broke out and joined in the mutiny but on Luthor's side and tried to squeeze Grodd to death. His current love Tala freed him and knocked her out. When Giganta was imprisoned, Tala became his new love interest but became Luthor's interest when the gorilla was overthrown. Tala realized her mistake and freed him to stage his mutiny. Powers and Abilities Grodd has superhuman strength and durability far greater than ordinary gorillas and he has enhanced senses which allows him to hold his own against the Flash. He also possesses a genius-level scientific mind and has been seen to create a variety of devices using advanced technology. Grodd is a very powerful telepath his main field of telepathy though is mind control. Gorilla Grodd is capable of taking control of people's minds forcing them to do his bidding. He is capable of transferring his consciousness into other beings. He is also capable of creating psionic blasts and has the ability to transform matter. He also possesses a degree of telekinesis. Goals and Ambitions Gorilla Grodd is (in essence) a gorilla equivalent to a human warlord - he sees others as tools by which he can gain power and he shows signs of megalomania as he is never content with victory, always wanting more power and eager to show his strength and superiority over others at every chance he gets. His ultimate goal in life is to be the master of his own empire that would span the entire globe, with humans being enslaved to his will. In Other Media ''Challenge of the Superfriends'' Gorilla Grodd was a member of the Legion of Doom in "Challenge of the Superfriends". He was banished from Gorilla City and joined the legion. He builds and operates several pieces of technologies and has led the legion in several missions. Unlike in the comics, he did not have mind control but have used technologies to control his enemies. In "The Time Trap", he built a time conveyor and led members of the legion throughout time to steal treasures from ancient rulers and undiscovered areas. He and Solomon Grundy traveled to ancient Rome, stole Caesar's gold and trapped Batman and Robin in the past and left them to take the blame for the robbery. He then brought the legion to California 1849 to steal all the gold before the gold rush would occur. The super-friends reunited and traveled to 1849 and stopped the legion and retrieved all of the treasures they stole. Grodd foresaw this and implanted an escape portal and the legion returned to the present day. In "Revenge on Gorilla City", Grodd attempted to claim Gorilla City and conquer the world with an army of mind controlled gorillas. At first, he snuck into the city and released a gas that would make the gorillas see their worst fear and panic, giving Grodd easy access to the throne room. He found Solovar, the ruler of Gorilla city and tried to destroy him but Solovar knew of Grodd's attacks and had him transported back to the Legion of Doom headquarters. Brainiac invented a mind control helmet which would control humans within a 1000 mile radius. Grodd planned to reroute the helmet to have it work on gorillas convinced the legion to help him conquer Gorilla City with it. He enlisted Sinestro, Black Manta, Giganta and Toyman to help infiltrate the city's defenses. Grodd broke into the city's main laboratory and used the brainwaves to control every gorilla in the city, save for Solovar who escaped and went to the Superfriends for help. The Superfriends broke into the lab and destroyed the helmet and all the gorillas turned on the legion and imprisoned them. Grodd's plans were foiled again but the legion managed to escape again. ''Justice League/Justice League Unlimited'' ''Batman: The Brave and the Bold'' In this series, he is a super-intelligent gorilla criminal from Gorilla City. He has the strength of a normal gorilla, but he also wears a helmet that gives him psychic abilities. In "Terror on Dinosaur Island", he and his ape followers plotted to devolve the human race with an E-Ray from their headquarters on Dinosaur Island. They ran into conflicts with Batman and Plastic Man. With Batman devolved to an ape, Plastic Man helps the Ape-Batman fight Gorilla Grodd and his servants. When the E-Ray is activated, it evolved the humans (Batman put the E-Ray on reverse when Gorilla Grodd wasn't looking) back to their natural state. It even evolved Gorilla Grodd to a human who ended up incarcerated at Iron Heights in the end planning his revenge. He was later shown in "Day of the Dark Knight!" escaping Iron Heights (still in human form) and attempting to attack Batman, but stopped by Green Arrow. The original Grodd (now a gorilla again) joins Owlman and other villains in "Game Over for Owlman!" Gorilla Grodd and the Question are caught by Equinox in the teaser for "Mystery in Space!". Batman rescues Question, but leaves Grodd hanging by the flames. In "Legends of the Dark Mite!", he is brought by Bat-Mite to face Batman, apparently reading a magazine when he was transported though upon seeing Batman, attacks him without question as to what happened. He is then traded to Solomon Grundy just as he is about to strike him. In Bat-Mite's fantasy, Bat-Mite in the role of Batman prevented Gorilla Grodd from stealing a device that would amplify his mental powers. In "The Last Bat on Earth!", Gorilla Grodd forced Professor Carter Nichols to send him into Kamandi's future in order to lead the highly evolved gorillas after usurping Ramjam against the other highly evolved creatures. He uses a sonic cannon to disable the Tiger Men and uses a giant gorilla named Tiny to smash the gates. He is shocked to discover that Batman is here and sends the Gorilla Soldiers after him. Gorilla Grodd and his army faces off against Prince Tuftan and his assembled army of Lion Men, Bear Men, Snake Men, and Rat Men. Batman, Kamandi, and Dr. Canus then join the battle. With help from the Bat Men disarming the weapons, Batman faces off against Gorilla Grodd's army as he sics Tiny on them. Batman then faces against Gorilla Grodd who ends up trampled by the retreating Gorilla Men. Batman then returns with Gorilla Grodd to his own time. In "Mayhem of the Music Meister!", he assists Black Manta and Clock King into obtaining a comm satellite about to be launched only for the Music Meister to use the rocket for his own plans. In "Gorillas In Our Midst!", he teamed up with Monsieur Mallah and Gorilla Boss to form G.A.S.P. (short for Gorillas and Apes Seizing Power) only to be defeated by Batman, Detective Chimp, B'wana Beast, and Vixen. He briefly appears in "Requiem for a Scarlet Speedster!" where he was about to saw Batman in half, only for Flash to save Batman from the trap and knock out Grodd with one quick punch. In "Mitefall", Gorilla Grodd was an unknowing pawn in Bat-Mite's scheme to cancel the Brave and the Bold series. In the plot of this episode, Grodd created a beam canon to turn humans into bananas, planning to never go hungry again by transforming and eating humans. Bat-Mite manipulated the following fight between Grodd, Batman and Aquaman, going from changing Aquaman's voice actor to make Batman use guns, which he quickly abandoned however when Mantis, who also told them of Bat-Mite's plan to cancel the show, reminded him that he never used guns. After realizing that they can't save the show, Batman and Aquaman decide to at least save the day before knocking out Grodd. Film *Gorilla Grodd makes a small cameo in Justice League: New Frontier. The government made a robot copy of Gorilla Grodd in a plot to capture the Flash. *Gorilla Grodd has a cameo appearance in Superman/Batman: Public Enemies, voiced by . This version has the same mind-controlling role on the same villains he used in the comics (Mongul, Solomon Grundy, Lady Shiva and Nightshade) to capture Superman and Batman. *Gorilla Grodd appears in JLA Adventures: Trapped in Time. *Gorilla Grodd appears in Lego DC Comics Super Heroes: Justice League vs. Bizarro League. He brainwashes some villains into helping him steal some banana crates only to be defeated by the Justice League. *Gorilla Grodd in Lego DC Comics Super Heroes: Justice League: Attack of the Legion of Doom. He appears as a member of the Legion of Doom. *Gorilla Grodd is a central character in Batman Ninja. ''Grodd invents a machine which is intended to send Gotham City's villains away, but Batman's attack causes Grodd, Batman, and Gotham's villains to instead be teleported to Feudal Japan. Videogames *Gorilla Grodd is featured in ''Justice League Heroes. A robot double of Brainiac frees Gorilla Grodd from his prison so he can take revenge on Gorilla City for imprisoning him. *Gorilla Grodd is the first boss in Justice League Heroes: The Flash. He attempts to take over Keystone City with cyber-gorillas and other robots provided by Brainiac, but is stopped by the Flash. *Gorilla Grodd appears in Batman: The Brave and the Bold – The Videogame. *In the Batman: Arkham Knight "Season of Infamy" episode "Beneath the Surface", Gorilla Grodd's name is engraved on a cell door in Iron Heights Penitentiary where Warden Ranken was attacked by Killer Croc. *Gorilla Grodd appears as a playable character in DC Unchained. ''DC Universe Online'' Gorilla Grodd makes an appearance as one of the bosses in DC Universe Online. He appears as a boss in one of the many solo instances. When the players have defeated Ultra-Humanite on Gorilla Island, Grodd is shown watching the outcome from his base where he states that Ultra-Humanite is no true ape. In the hero campaign, the players infiltrate Grodd's lab in order to rescue Flash. After the player and Flash defeat Grodd he escapes. In the villain campaign, the players help Grodd fight the Flash and the original Flash during a raid at S.T.A.R. Labs. He is supported by Gorilla Brigadiers, Gorilla Grenadiers, Gorilla Lieutenants, Gorilla Marksmen, Gorilla Scouts, Gorilla Smashers, Gorilla Soldiers, Gorilla Technicians, Gorilla Troopers, Grodd's Pounders, and Captain Shortly. ''Lego'' *Gorilla Grodd appears in Lego Batman 2: DC Super Heroes. He is available through downloadable content. *Gorilla Grodd appears as a playable character in Lego Batman 3: Beyond Gotham. He is found by the player in Odym and has two quests. In the first one, he requires the player to help him create a "Banana Cannon" by giving him a banana because he "cannot work on a empty stomach". In the second quest, Grodd requires the player to defeat his former girlfriend Giganta with his "Banana Cannon". *Gorilla Grodd appears as a main character in Lego DC Super-Villains, Quotes }} Navigation Category:Mastermind Category:Animals Category:Supervillains Category:DC Villains Category:Justice League Villains Category:Comic Book Villains Category:Flash Villains Category:Hegemony Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Egotist Category:Slaver Category:Vengeful Category:Anthropomorphic Category:Supremacists Category:Misanthropes Category:Social Darwinists Category:Pure Evil Category:Murderer Category:Male Category:Incriminators Category:Leader Category:Deceased Category:Betrayed Category:Master Orator Category:Greedy Category:Sophisticated Category:Criminals Category:Batman Villains Category:Brainwashers Category:Genocidal Category:Mongers Category:Power Hungry Category:Pimps Category:Barbarian Category:Man-Eaters Category:Outcast Category:Deal Makers Category:Sadists Category:Provoker Category:Archenemy Category:Brutes Category:Dark Messiah Category:God Wannabe Category:Psychics Category:Wrathful Category:Legacy Category:Doctors and Scientists Category:Tyrants Category:TV Show Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Stalkers Category:Obsessed Category:Type Dependent on Version Category:Abusers Category:Oppressors Category:Neutral Evil Category:Parents Category:Crime Lord Category:Dark Knights Category:Military Category:Green Arrow Villains Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Terrorists Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Misogynists Category:Homicidal Category:Big Bads Category:Delusional Category:Related to Hero Category:Movie Villains Category:Destroyers Category:Fanatics Category:Game Bosses Category:Animal Cruelty Category:JLA/Avengers Villains Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:InJustice Villains Category:Arrogant Category:Opportunists Category:Necessary Evil Category:Cannibals